


Malec wedding

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Malec, Malec wedding, Married Couple, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Wedding Planning, malec honeymoon, unexpected gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: A fanfic about Malec wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated

"Magnus I think we should ask from someone? It's been years since our last time here" 

"Wait, I'm pretty sure we have to turn right from next junction." 

Magnus and Alec were back in Tokyo. But this time with their sons Max and Rafe. They came back to Japan again because of a question Rafe asked quiet recently.   
That day Magnus and Alec were watching Disney movies with their sons. Max was dozing off in Alec's lap and Rafe was sitting in between Magnus and Alec. As he refused to sit on Magnus's lap because now he is big boy. He was resting his head on his Papa's upper arm. 

"Papa?"

"Yes Rafe?" 

"What is a photo booth?" 

Magnus and Alec looked at each other as the word photo booth brought back so much beautiful memories at once. Magnus looked at his elder son. 

"Photo booth? Well it is a place where you take pictures. You can decide the background. Add stickers to photos, and do so much more." 

"Hmm... " Rafe's eyes were still on the TV. 

" Wanna see a photo booth?" 

Asked Magnus from Rafe. Alec smiled fondly as Magnus asked that. Now Rafe's full attention was on Magnus. 

"Can we papa? Can we take photos too?"

"Well of course my little buddy. Let's take photos. We can go to a place where your daddy and I went. "

"That is cool papa. Daddy you can come with us right?"

"Sure. Let's go next Friday. Papa and I'm going be be free on that day" 

"YES"

Rafe screamed in joy. It was rare to see Rafe that excited. He was a always quiet. Magnus and Alec were looking at their son and were laughing when Max suddenly stirred in his sleep.

"Daddy, Ice cream... Call papa..... Disney land... "  
Magnus, Alec and Rafe looked at Max with wide eyes as he started sleep talking. Rafe covered his mouth with hands because he was afraid Max might wake up because of his giggles.. Then Max snuggled into Alec and again went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. And sorry about my English

Alec couldn't remember streets in Tokyo at all. It was quite confusing. But Magnus said that he could remember where they went last time. So Alec let him lead the way. They passed at least 5 photo booths in their way to their very special photo booth. 

"Magnus.." 

"tsuita (we are here)" 

Magnus beamed as he saw their photo booth. It remained same as last time. Alec heart warmed as he remembered how they took photos together last time when they came to Japan. Being all cute and goofy. Alec acted cutely only when he was with Magnus . Once Magnus had showed their photos to his parabatai and sister. For a real long time they kept on teasing Alec. 

Magnus looked at Alec. His eyes were shinning with happiness. 

"Rafe, Max this is a photo booth. Let's go. Let's go. Let's take photos." 

Magnus took Max and Rafe's hands and went inside the photo booth. Alec went after them. His heart was beating fast as he prepared something special for his family. His hand went to his pocket even before he could think. To their surprise there weren't any queue. So they went straight to the booth.

"Magnus do you have coins? ". 

"Daddy let's select superman theme" 

"yeah daddy. Superman..."

" sure buddy."

Alec inserted money and set the timer and went back to seat. Magnus took Max into his Lap and as always Rafe sat between his parents. 

"Okay ...it is going to start. Say cheese" 

Magnus was excited as much as his sons. Alec felt it was the time. He slowly his took what was in his pocket. It was a small box. Alec hesitated for a bit but then went near Magnus and kneeled in front of Magnus. Magnus looked confused as he had no idea what was about to happen. But Rafe and Max were smiling widely as if they knew. Alec told them before hand. 

"Alexander? What are you doing?"

Alec looked up and his eyes met Magnus's chocolate brown eyes. 

"Magnus Bane, my beautiful man whom I love from the bottom of my heart. Would you marry me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

Magnus eyes widened. "YES , YES, YES.. Alexander I would love to" and what happened after that was like a beautiful dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story

Alec and Magnus spent two night and three days in Tokyo with their children and came back to Brooklyn next day. Max and Rafe love Japan just like their papa and daddy. They fell in love with teriyaki chicken balls and Japanese snacks and they even got to see Sakura flowers.

Alec let Maryse and Robert know that now they are engaged. Izzy, Clary, Simon, Jace, Maia ,Alec's parents and their friends called and congratulated them. Izzy and Clary even came to see Magnus's engagement ring. 

One evening Magnus and Alec were sitting in the couch and looking at the picture they took in Japan. Their most precious moment was photographed thankfully.First picture is where Alec getting up from his seat. Second one was where he kneeled in front of Magnus. And Magnus looking confused. In third picture Magnus's lips shaped 'o' as Alec just proposed to him. In 4th one they were kissing. 5th one was the most adorable one. Magnus and Alec were hugging their sons really tightly. And They were all smiling in that photo. After that they took some more pictures. All looked so beautiful.

"It is beautiful." Magnus said while looking at the last picture.

"Yeah. Most beautiful thing ever" But Alec's eyes were on Magnus. 

"So Alexander... Don't freak out but when are we going to get married?" 

"Freak out? Why should I? I can't wait to call you my husband" 

"ohhhh you are the best thing ever happened to me after Max and Rafe" 

"Magnus..." Alec pouted. 

"I'm joking , my love. So what about next spring. We have a year to get ready."

"One year? Do we need that much time ? "Alec ran his hand through Magnus's messy hair. At home he didn't styled his hair.

"12 months is hardly enough Alexander . I'm sure Izzy won't agree with me. She said she wants more than a year to get ready. There are lots of stuff to plan." 

"Okay. You two are the experts."

"Uhumm... " 

Magnus was resting his head on Alec's lap. Magnus was dozing off. It was magical how Alec's hand made him sleepy. after that Alec stayed like that for another two hours till Magnus woke up. His legs were completely numb by that time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story.

After that Magnus and Izzy went crazy with preparations. Max and Rafe were more than happy to help their papa and Aunty Izzy. To Alec's surprise even Maryse and Catarina were excited and helped Magnus with preparations

 

But it was Alec who had to deal with Magnus's wedding stress. Magnus was doubting about all of his decisions and even a little mistake thing could make him angry. Most recent thing happened was when Izzy and Magnus was talking about ceremony sites.

" Magnus what about a place near a lake or an ocean?" Alec was listening to them from far.

" What about Idris? Accord hall? That is where we shadowhunters normally get married." 

"No. Not there." Magnus refused Alec's decision at once.

"Let's go with my private mansion. Landscape in there is breathtaking and more importantly there are 2000 acres of gardens."

"Wow that sounds amazing Magnus." Looks like even Izzy didn't agree with Alec's choice.

" why not Idris? Max and Rafe love Idris."

Alec put the book he was reading on a stand next to him and looked at Magnus and Izzy.

"Because I don't want to Alec" 

"And why is that?"

"Alec , what is wrong? Why force Magnus if he doesn't want to?"

Izzy looked at Alec and Magnus. She could literally see a spark between their eyes. 

"Because Idris is Shadowhunters country. We are not welcomed there. I'm a god damn warlock. A demonic creature. Is that reason good enough for you Alec" 

"Magnus" Izzy put her hand on Magnus's hand. She could feel Magnus's pain. Alec regretted what he said at that exact moment. What did he even think about? Magnus was now in pain. 

"Magnus.. I.."

"Izzy, darling if you don't mind can we meet up tomorrow? " 

"Sure Magnus." 

Izzy stood up and took her coat. She kissed Magnus on his cheek and didn't bother to say goodbye to her brother and went back to institute. Magnus was still looking at some papers about floral dećor and buffet. 

"Magnus." Alec came near Magnus. 

"Not now Alec. I'm busy" Alec couldn't say thing because Max shouted to Magnus. 

"PAPAAAAA...." 

"What is it blueberry? " Magnus stood up and went upstairs to see his son. 

 

Till the night Magnus didn't talk with Alec unless it was compulsory to. Alec decided to go to the bed earlier so he could talk with Magnus. They didn't wanted Max and Rafe to see their problems. Magnus finally came from the bathroom. He was wearing a gold color robe over black pajama pants. Alec gulped as he saw Magnus's defined abs and smooth skin. It is being a while since Alec sae those abs. Boy have been busy with stuff. They didn't had time for each other 

Magnus didn't see Alec's hungry eyes. He didn't look at Alec. By now actually Magnus was embarrassed. He was upset for getting angry with Alec and he just didn't know how to break the ice between them. Magnus got into the bed and covered himself up to Alec disappointment. Magnus's back was facing Alec. Alec slowly got close to Magnus and his warm hands slid around Magnus's waist and pulled him close to his chest. He buried his nose in the crook of Magnus's neck and inhaled. Magnus smelt like their favorite sandalwood shampoo. 

"About this morning. I'm sorry Magnus. I didn't meant to hurt you." 

"I'm sorry too for shouting at you. I just lost my control." 

"We both are at fault then" 

Magnus inhaled sharply as Alec placed a kiss on his neck. Magnus twisted in Alec's arm. Now he was facing Alec. Both inhaling same air. Alec's lip twitched to kiss Magnus. But it was Magnus who took the action first. He kissed his fiancé. 

A soft kiss slowly turned into a kiss burning with lust and desire. Alec licked Magnus's lips begging for entrance which Magnus gave gladly. Their lips glued to each other not wanting to let other go. Alec's hand roamed all over Magnus's familiar body removing all the cloths from Magnus's body as he was offended by it. Alec's muscles contracted as Magnus's finger ran over it.

Alec spent that whole night showing how much he loved and valued Magnus. Earning little gasps and delightful moaning from Magnus. Alec loved how Magnus shuddered under his touch when he came, How a single touch of him could send Magnus to the edge and how a little moan from Magnus drove him to his edge.

"I can't wait to be your husband." Magnus yawned saying it. Their breathing was back to normal and their heated skin cooling down.

"Me neither." Alec smiled. 

"Now sleep baby." 

"Good night Alexander"

"night Magnus."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the stroy

"How is Magnus?" 

Jace asked. Alec and Jace were doing some paper works. Alec looked at Jace with his eye brow raised questioningly. 

"Izzy told me that you messed up yesterday." 

"Oh.. He is okay now" 

Alec smiled to himself. He remembered how sexy Magnus was this morning when they were taking a bath together. How he pushed Alec to the wall and kneeled in front of him. How his kissable lips sucked... 

"That is disgusting man" Jace screamed. 

"Wha..What?" Alec was lost. 

"Your face. Stop smirking like that."

"Why? I didn't do anything" Alec tried to look innocent. 

"who are you lying to Alec. I'm your parabatai." 

Alec opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Max and Rafe came to his office. 

"Daddyyyy.." 

Max ran to Alec and sat on Alec's lap. Rafe stood in front of Alec with his hands behind him. He was a shadowhunter. He respected the head of institute . 

"Hello uncle Jace"

"Hi Maxie, Hi Rafe..How is your training going so far." 

"Cool." Rafe and Max answered together. 

"What are you two doing here now? " Alec asked. 

Max and Rafe trained with other shadowhunters and Downworlder kids in the institute. They were learning how to combine their power at a fight. Rafe was a very good student with perfect techniques. Just like Alec. On other hand Max was quiet a trouble maker. Well just like his papa 

"Aunty Izzy and uncle Max told us that we trained enough for today. So they told us to take a break" answered Rafe.

"Oh. So since you two are free let's go for lunch." 

"Daddy let's call papa." 

"Sure buddy"

 

Max and Rafe were enjoying pizza and their chocolate milkshakes . 

"Did you ask from him?" 

"Not yet Magnus." 

"Is it really that hard to ask? He was your best man last time" 

"Yeah. I just didn't got the time to ask." 

"Hm... Do you need anything ?" Magnus looked at his sons.

"No papa. My stomach is full now" 

Max touched his stomach. But Rafe didn't seem to agree.

"Rafe, what about you?" 

"Papa, Can I have another slice." Magnus smiled at Rafe.

"Of course you can Rafe" 

"Thanks papa" Rafael smiled sweetly and started eating another Pizza slice. 

"Umm about after wedding .." 

"Honeymoon? " 

"MAGNUS. We are with Max and Rafe" 

"don't worry daddy we know what honeymoon is" 

"WHAT????" Magnus and Alec looked at Max. Their faces were too funny to look at. 

"Honeymoon mean two adults going on a trip. Uncle Jace told us. He told that we have to stay with them when you two go on a honeymoon." It was Rafe answered. 

"Alexander, I'm going to do something about your parabatai" Magnus sighed. 

"I'll help. Jace really doesn't know when to stop talking" Alec put his head on his hand.

"So about it? Where are we going to go?"

"Izzy told me not to worry. She said it is a surprise. I don't what she is planning to do" 

"I'll put my faith in Isabella then. We have to send invitations by now." Magnus sighed. He looked tired. Alec put hands on top of Magnus. 

"Hey.. I'm with you. I'll help you. We can do this together. Okay." 

"Thank you Alexander"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story

"No.. No.. I can't. Please Magnus...." 

"Alexander... Do for me please..." Magnus whined. 

"you know Im not into those kind of thing" 

"But I want to.. Please Alexander.." 

"Mag..Magnus..." 

Jace was in the kitchen. But from there he could Alec's and Magnus's conversation. It was getting kinda erotic. No way in hell Alec and Magnus were going to do anything when they were under the same roof as him. Jace stormed in to living room. 

"Guys.. Guys... Stop it. What the fuck are you talking about? Please don't tell me it is about sex." 

" By the Angel NO.. What are you talking about? We were talking about selecting our formalwear." Alec answered Jace. 

" You two sexualize almost everything. The way your conversation flow is pretty awkward" Jace looked at Alec and Magnus. Alec was lying on the sofa. Magnus was layiing on top of him. Well anyone could misunderstand the situation. 

"Okay then. So about formal wears. Can we go now? Alec we have to. I have to select something for me. Something worthy to put on my body" Jace pointed at his body. Both Magnus and Alec rolled their eyes. 

"Angel. Let's go. Please " 

"argh.. Okay. But let's select one quickly okay." 

"Okay" Magnus smiled widely at Alec. Magnus, Alec and Jace finally went to France to get their formalwear. Magnus didn't kept his promise. Magnus and Jace went crazy with all new clothes. Alec had to go after them with all their shopping bags. He was sure Magnus and Jace took him with them so he could act as their butler. 

But it was good to see how his fiancé and parabatai get along. They may disagree on everything. But Alec knew those two cared about each other. Magnus decided black and gold color go well with their theme. To Magnus's surprise Jace agreed with him. Finally at the end of the day Magnus and Jace selected their clothes. Magnus selected one for Alec too. To Alec everything looked same. But he had to agree with Magnus's selection. It did looked good on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy the story. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Find me on Instagram Malec_lightwood_bane

Alec came home after a long day. He had to handle three demon attacks today. It made him really really tired. And Izzy was giving him a real hard time. She told him about something important again and again. But Alec couldn't remember it at all by the time he cane home. He took a wash and went to sleep since Magnus , Max and Rafe were not at home. He slept till Magnus woke up him in the evening. 

"Time to wake up Angel." Magnus was sitting next to him. 

"Hey. When did you come?" 

Alec rubbed his eyes. His voice was still hoarse from the sleep. Alec shifted ao he could rest his head on Magnus's lap. 

" I think about an hour ago. I didn't wanted to wake up the sleeping beauty but I heard you didn't anything for the whole day. You promised me that you'll grab something to eat on your way to institute" 

"Sorry. It was a rough day. So what did you three do today?" 

"Well we selected wedding cake designes. Actually it was Rafe who chose it and it is beautiful , Alexander. You should see yourself and we bought presents. And then we bought dinner" 

"Cool. Oh I almost forgot it. Magnus do you have a passport?"

"Passport? Why Alexander?" Magnus ran a hand through Alec's hair.

"I don't know. Izzy asked us to get our passports ready. I think she is sending us somewhere crazy for our honeymoon." 

"We can just portal to there" "

" I asked about that. She said that it won't be a surprise if we portal there." 

"Okay then. I do have a passport" 

"You do? Why do you need a passport?"

"I just made one" Magnus chuckled nervously. 

"What are you hiding?" 

"Nothing big. You know how I am banished from Peru. I just absolutely love there. I thought if I go by a plane they won't be able to track me" 

"So did you go there?"

"No. Not yet. I'm waiting. But I really wanna go." 

"You are impossible baby" Alec took Magnus's free hand and kissed it. 

"If I'm not stubborn I won't ever be able to marry you or have you."

"Well that is true" Alec smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stripeeeers .. I want them" 

"Jace that'll be awkward though."

"Why is that?" "You want female strippers but Alec is not into women." 

"Oh gosh Izzy . I almost forgot about that"

"That's why you three can't live without me brother. Admit it" 

"Yes your highness" Jace joked. 

Jace and Izzy were planning bachelor parties for Alec and Magnus. They wanted to do something new. 

"Drinks are must"

"of course it is. Magnus gonna love that. So I was thinking why don't we meet up at pandemonium. Alec get to spend time with you and Magnus get to spend time with us. At the end let's meet up.

" "Yeah that is great Izzy. So what else??" 

"Jace I was thinking about this...." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

It was only two week away from the wedding now. Alec was about to write his vow when he got a call from Jace.

"Tonight? I'm free but Jace I don't need another bachelor party. I already had one." 

"But you didn't marry that time. You have to come Alec. This is like a tradition." Alec sighed.

"Okay. I'll come. I have to let Magnus know." "NO DONT" 

"What? Why is that? He is my fiancé." 

"Trust me brother. Not today. Please. You have to listen to me."

"I don't feel good about this."

"Have I done any thing wrong before?"

"What the fuck did you just said Jace? Do you want me to make a list?"

"Oh come on. Anyway meet me at Five swans. Tonight at 7." "Okay..."

\-------------------------------------------------- ----- 

Alec went to the bar on time . Jace, Simon, Maia , Lily and Bat were already there.

"Hey Alec" Everyone greeted. 

"Hey all" Alec went and sat next to Jace. 

"Seriously Alec? Black sweater and a black trouser?"

"What? It's my bachelor party. I wear what I want" 

Everyone expect Jace laughed. But Jace choose this local pub because he knew how much Alec hate fancy places.

" We have a private room for us. Let's order some food and go there" Jace said. 

"Yeah sure" 

Everyone agreed and check the menu. They ordered fried chicken, crispy pork belly, fish and chips and went to their private room.

"Karaoke? Seriously?" 

"Why ? I love karaoke?" Maia answered.

"Me too. Stop being boring Alec. How did you even seduce Magnus?"

"Oh shut up Lily. I have my own charm to seduce Magnus. In the..... bed" Jace almost choked his beer.

"What the fuck Alec."

"Oh gosh I didn't wanted that in my mind." 

"Me neither" 

Jace, Bat and Simon freaked out while Lily and Maia enjoyed their conversation. They finished their drinks and choose some mundane song to sing. Simon, Bat and Maia were the experts in that section. Everyone sang songs. Even Alec sang here and there. 

Alec enjoyed his party to the fullest. He was floating in the clouds. Unlike his first bachelor party he was free. He was looking forward to his marriage. He was going to marry the love of his life. He had no second thoughts. He was surrounded by his best friends. It was awesome. 

"Thanks Jace. Thanks for everything."

"Hey it is not over yet. We have to go somewhere else."

"Where is that? "

"Pandemonium, Alec" Maia replied.

" Jace I'm pretty sure you mentioned not to tell anything to Magnus and now you want to go to the pandemonium. No way. And you knew about that?" Alec looked at Maia 

"Yeah of course I do. Now let's go Alec. "Maia pushed Alec to the exit. They got into Bat's van and went to Pandemonium not caring about Alec's protest. Finally Alec decide to give up. 

 

While Alec's bachelor party was calm and quiet , Magnus's bachelor party was so MAGNUS. Full of glitter, drinks and exotic dancers. Magnus kept his distance away from dancers but he did enjoy it. Izzy has done a pretty good job. Izzy, Clary, Raphael even Catarina came to his party. 

"I have been to bachelor parties before but I have admit, this is the best party ever Iz darling" 

"Thanks Magnus" 

Izzy and Magnus were yelling at each other because they couldn't hear clearly because of music. Izzy was a good dancer and she loved dancing just like her future brother in law. So they both went to dance to their fullest while Clary and one of werewolves were talking about some  
Mundane stuff. Catarina and Raphael were also talking. Those two were pretty close because they both are Ragnor's friends. 

Magnus knew Alec was at his bachelor party. Alec was acting weird around him this evening trying to hide it from Magnus but Izzy told about it to Magnus. And Magnus and Izzy had a surprise for Alec. A surprise Alec would never ever forget. 

 

"Magnus" 

"Sweet pea" 

Alec forgot about how he lied to Magnus. He went to hug Magnus as soon as he saw him in the pandemonium. 

"How was the party Alexander?"

"You knew?" "Izzy told me." Magnus handed Alec his a mug of German beer. Alec's favorite.

"And you are not very good at hiding secrets." 

Magnus sat very close to Alec. Now all their friends were together and they decided to give sometime to Alec and Magnus. 

"Sorry Magnus. Jace asked me to"

"It's okay darling." Magnus kissed Alec's cheek. After all these years Alec still blushes when he gets a little kiss from Magnus.

"Max and Rafe? What about them?" 

"Your mom called me and asked me to send her grandchildren. She said she didn't see them for an entire week. " 

"oh.. I hope Max and Rafe won't do anything bad"

"Trust me Alexander, I said the same and Maryse told me that Max and Rafe are angels compared to 4 little demons she had to handle. " 

Alec thought for bit."

Oh... You are talking about. Me, Jace, Izzy and Max" 

"yeah" Magnus answered while laughing. Alec looked at smiling Magnus. All beautiful and handsome. Without thinking Alec pressed a rough kiss on Magnus's lips. Magnus caught by surprise. 

"Someone is becoming brave. Ha?".

"What?" Before Alec could think Magnus pushed down Alec on the sofa and got on top of him. And kissed him passionately. They were in Magnus's very own VIP room. 

 

Alec kissed him back immediately with same passion. Tasting each other. Hands exploring so familiar bodies. Magnus grinded his member on Alec's half hard member. Magnus moved his from Alec's lips to his pale neck. Sucked and bit Alec's deflect rune making Alec a moaning mess. Alec was about to remove Magnus's shirt when Magnus stopped his hand. 

"I..uh.. I have something to do. Let's stop now. If not I won't be able to stop." Alec dumbfounded with Magnus's answer. 

"What? But why? I want to.." 

"Not here my angel. " Magnus got up fixed his wrinkled shirt and went out. Alec was looking at the where Magnus left with wide eyes. He was truly confused. 

"What the heck just happened?" Alec wondered . He still could feel Magnus's lips and tongue on his neck. 

 

"Alec. Where have you been? I searched you everywhere?" 

"Aha.. I.. I'm .. Magnus? Where is Magnus? " 

"Magnus?" Izzy frowned.

"He was with you. Wasn't he?" 

"He left"

"why is that?" 

"I don't know"

"anyway let's go. Now it's the time for best surprise."

"What is it?" 

"Strippers big brother. Stripers." Izzy was over excited.

"By the Angel. NO. Are you out of your damn mind Izzy? You know I don't like those kind of things. And Magnus is gonna kill me." 

"Don't worry big brother. Magnus won't get angry. Now let's go"

"I'm not coming. I'm going home Izzy." 

"JACE... ALEC IS GONNA SKIP THE BEST PART" Izzy screamed. Before Alec could leave Jace came near them.

"Hey let's go man. You won't be able to enjoy those things once you are married." 

"I'm not gonna enjoy it Jace. Now let go of my hands you two."

Izzy and Jace didn't listen to him. They dragged him to a room hidden in corridors while he was protesting.

"Let me go." Alec didn't had a chance against those two together. At the end they pushed him to the room and locked it from outside. Room was quite dark. There was only a red bulb to lighten the room. 

"Hi.. Um.. Actually I don't enjoy those kind of things. My siblings will pay for your time. Thanks for your time." Alec blurted out when he saw a dark figure. He couldn't see much in the dark. 

"Oh, Alexander" Magnus came into the light. 

"Magnus?" 

"Sorry about earlier darling. Magnus pushed Alec into a chair. 

"So you are my stripper? " Alec asked. "It was Izzy's idea. I also wanted to do it but since now I'm a father of two I decided I'll give you something else." 

"As if anything could stop you" Magnus laughed out loudly at Alec's comment. 

"So What are you going to give me babe" Alec was getting excited. He was wondering what to expect next. 

"Remove my shirt , Alexander" Magnus sat on Alec's lap.

Magnus's ass was rubbing on Alec's member. Magnus was teasing Alec again. Alec looked at Magnus with a confused look but then decided to do what Magnus asked to do. He unbuttoned Magnus's shirt. There was an unfamiliar black mark on Magnus's hip bone. Alec looked at Magnus and looked back at the black mark.

"It's a tattoo of marriage rune" 

"yes. It is Alexander" 

"you did this for me?" 

"Yes my angel" 

"Magnus" Alec hugged him tightly.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. Magnus it's beautiful. It's all mine" Alec ran his finger over the tattoo.

"Mine alone."

"Yes angel, it's yours." 

"Magnus. I.. I can't wait. Let's go home. Please " 

He couldn't wait any longer. He passed his line a long ago. 

"Anything for you angel" Magnus opened a portal to their home. 

As soon as they came to the loft Alec pushed Magnus against a wall and kneeled down in front of him. Alec looked at the tattoo and kissed it softly. 

"It's beautiful Magnus. This rune is mine...You are mine.... Forever...." 

That word 'forever' broke Magnus's heart a bit but he decided to pay attention to the lip moving on his hip bone. Alec kissed and licked Magnus's tattoo after every single sentence. When he talked against the tattoo there was a vibration. Magnus bit his lip as he couldn't hide his moans. 

"Please don't hide your voice babe." 

"Alexander..." 

" Magnus..." 

 

"I think you kissed more than enough Angel." 

Alec and Magnus were on the bed. Alec couldn't take his eyes away from the tattoo. He kept in kissing the place for a long time. And Magnus was losing his patience by now. 

"It's too beautiful Magnus"

"Hey, you are going to leave a really big mark in there."

"What is the problem. I'm just marking my man." 

"You silly nephilim. Come here" Magnus pulled Alec by his shoulders and caught his bottom lip. 

"Mhm.. Mags.." 

"Now give me your attention before I get jealous of my own tattoo." 

"I would love to see that"

"Don't tease me Alec. I might glamour it forever" 

"I'll draw a new one" 

"I swear on Lilith , Alexander. If you don't do anything now, I'm gonna kick you out from the room and no sex for two months. And no honeymoon" Magnus's cat eyes were shinning with desire.

"Too bad. Because I'm about to make love to you till the morning" 

Alec kissed Magnus before he could tell anything. It didn't took much time to make Magnus begs for more. Alec did tease Magnus a bit. He wanted to get revenge for what Magnus did to him that day evening. Whenever Magnus thought Alec was about to touch where he wanted to , Alec pulled and grinned. Magnus's sulking face was a sight to see.

"Go away you idiot." Magnus finally pushed Alec away.

"Baby, sorry."

"Fuck off" Magnus got up but couldn't go as Alec pulled him back to the bed. After that night was fully about Magnus and his desires. Alec prepared him. Touched him. Gave him what he wanted. Magnus came as soon as Alec entered him. It was so embarrassing. He really was in his edge. But Alec didn't stop. Alec thrusted even Magnus was sensitive from his earlier climax. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Activating my stamina rune. You are not going anywhere tonight or maybe tomorrow too" 

"That is hot" Magnus pulled Alec's face and bit Alec's ear gently. Alec moaned when Magnus started tugging his ear lobe. His member was twitching and was getting bigger inside Magnus. Magnus clenching around him was not helping either.

"You are going to make me come quickly even with my stamina rune."

"Come for me angle. Come inside me" Last three words made Alec shuddered and Made spill inside of Magnus. But because of the rune he had too much stamina left. As he promised Magnus, he made love to Magnus till the morning. Left huge bit marks all over Magnus and around his tattoo. 

 

Alec didn't let Magnus get up. Whenever Magnus tired to get up he would just hugged him tightly and pulled Magnus to him. Magnus had to reschedule his whole day and Alec's whole day because of it. They stayed in the bed and cuddled till Max and Rafe came back with their uncle Jace. 

"When did you leave yesterday?" 

"Soon after you locked the room" Alec sat next to parabatai and enjoyed his coffee while Magnus was busy with sons. 

"Oh.. So time is ticking ha. After few days you are a married person. I didn't see that in you."

"I didn't see that in me either until Magnus came along." 

Alec smiled. He was looking at his mug. How everything changed dramatically in his life because of one single person was like a dream. He had no complains about his current life. He was the happiest person in the world. 

" I can feel how happy you are , through tour bond Alec. You must be really happy. Just like how happy you were after your cherry popping"

"Shut up Jace" Jace couldn't stop laughing. He laughed more when he remembered how Magnus looked at him when they talked about Alec's first time.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally it was the day before wedding. Whole wedding party came to Magnus's private mansion two days before the wedding. Magnus was going through last time checklist and Izzy and Catarina were as busy and active as bees. They checked everything and helped Magnus and Alec. Alec and Jace helped with anything they could. Alec was becoming impatient. He wasn't allowed to see Magnus at all. Alec was sulking and Izzy and Maryse told him that he was being ridiculous.

"But I saw you, before the wedding day" 

"and you called off the wedding next day"

Lydia smirked. Lydia came to meet Alec. She was here with her husband. A decent shadowhunter. And Lydia was pregnant at the moment. Alec was so happy to see her. She was someone he could talk to without getting judged. 

"Um.. That.."

"Hey, you don't have to explain. I know it is difficult. But think how exciting it is going to be when you see Magnus tomorrow. " 

" I don't know. " 

"Then call him later. At least you'll hear his voice." 

"Yeah"

"Daddy......." Max ran to Alec. 

"Hey buddy"

"Hello Aunty Lydia. "Max didn't see Lydia earlier. 

"How is the baby?" 

"Hi Max. She is good. I think she is excited to see you. She is kicking right now"

"I can't wait to see her. Can I talk to her" Lydia looked at Alec and smiled. Lydia was not lying. Her unborn baby really kicked every time Max came near them. And Lydia felt like she could feel how happy her baby was.

"Sure, go ahead" Max beamed as he looked at his daddy and Aunty. Then he went closer to Lydia. 

"Hello, baby. Tomorrow is my papa and daddy's wedding. Me and Rafe are so excited. Did mama told you? Papa asked me to deliver the message to you"

Max placed his hand on Lydia's stomach. Lydia looked lovingly at Max. She absolutely love this baby warlock. She couldn't believe how anyone could ever abandon this precious baby but she was glad it was Magnus and Alec took them. 

"And daddy.. Do you have any messages for  
Papa? Papa told asked me to tell you that he really, really , REALLY miss you" 

" Thank you Maxie. Tell papa that Daddy also really really miss him"

"okay. Back to work. See you later daddy. Bye Aunty. Bye baby" Max waved his tiny chubby hands and ran back.

"He is adorable."

"Thank you Lydia" 

\--------------------------------------------------------

It was 2a.m. Alec couldn't sleep at all. Tomorrow was his big day and he really wanted to see Magnus. Maxie, Rafe and their uncle Max did a pretty good job that day distracting Alec. But now they were sleeping. Alec at least wanted to hear Magnus's voice. He took his phone few times but put it back. He even dialed Magnus's number but didn't call Magnus. Alec was about a second away from calling Magnus when he got a call from Magnus.

"I miss you" was the first thing left Alec's mouth. 

"Me too. I miss you too angel." 

"Let's meet up then. I can't sleep Magnus"

"We can't do that Alexander. Let's wait few more hours. We can talk to each other till the morning" Alec sighed. 

"Okay, but don't you need your beauty sleep" Alec could hear Magnus's giggles. 

"not today. Did you read your vow?"

"Yeah. Did mom tell you anything about reception.?"

"Yeah. I fixed the problem." 

"Magnus.." 

"Yes Alexander.."

"Tomorrow at this time you are my husband." There was pause.

"Yes Alexander." 

"I can't wait to see you. Rafe told me you look tired." 

"I'm not Alexander." Alec knew Magnus was trying because he could hear how Magnus stopped a yawn by force.

"You should sleep baby" 

"But you.."

"I'm also getting sleepy since I finally heard your voice"

"Then good night angel. Oh it's already morning. Good morning Alexander."

 

"Sweet dreams Mags.." 

"Dream about me" 

Alec couldn't reply because Magnus hanged up before he could say anything. Alec was getting sleepy. He barely had time to get a decent sleep. But before going to sleep he sent a message to Magnus telling how much he loves him, how much he needs Magnus in his life and how glad he is about getting to meet Magnus. He got a same kind of message from Magnus. After that Alec was not nervous and he went to sleep. As Magnus asked him he dreamt about Magnus. A future with his Magnus and their sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally the big day. It was Alec who woke up Magnus. He called Magnus because Magnus is not a morning person. 

"Magnus at least eat this toast"

"Maryse I'm not hungry....." 

"Shut up. Eat this now. Even Alec ate his breakfast without complaining." Magnus pouted but put the whole toast in his mouth at once. 

"Good boy"

"Hey I'm older than you."

"But you are my son-in-law now" Maryse smirked and went out. 

Izzy and Clary were getting ready in their room. Catarina was helping Magnus to get ready. Robert and older Max were in charge of younger Max and Rafe. Simon and Jace were getting ready in Alec's room. There were lots of things to check. Being a warlock came in handy in his big day. Everything was going smoothly. Magnus was applying his makeup when Ragnor came to his room. Both Catarina and Magnus looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Ragnor" 

"my grumpy cabbage" both almost ran to Ragnor and hugged him.

"I didn't thought you would come." "You are here"

"of course I'm here. Who do you think gonna walk you down the aisle?" Magnus stepped back looked at his friend. 

"I'm the only one who is older than you two. So that is my responsibility"

"Ragnor.."

"Ragnor what have you done. Magnus don't crying. Not now. We don't have time to put on makeup"

"we are warlocks Cat" Magnus smiled while crying. 

"Papa" Rafe came to Magnus room with his brother. "

yes sweet pea" Rafe and Max both gasped as soon as they saw Magnus. Magnus kneeled down in front of Rafe and Max. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Papa you look beautiful, you look like an angel. " 

"Yes papa... Soooooo beautiful. " Max tilted his head.

"Thanks buddy. I'll take it as I'm beautiful today but not on other days"

"Papa" both Rafe and Max hugged Magnus. 

"Papa is the most beautiful person in the world." 

"Thanks buddy"

"Love you papa" 

"Love you too baby" Magnus kissed both Max and Rafe. 

"Can I tell daddy how beautiful papa is?" Max asked out of blue. 

"Daddy knows how beautiful papa is. That is why Maxie they are getting married" Rafe replied. Three adults couldn't hide their laugh. Those babies were so adorable.

"Yes Maxie. Let's keep this as a secret. Shall we?" Cat came near the trio.

"Yes aunty" 

 

Alec was walking down the aisle alone. While place was decorated perfectly . Izzy had done a great job. Decorations screamed Alec and Magnus. Elegant and Charm and Outstanding and eye catching, Jem was standing on the altar. Simon and Izzy and then Jace and Clary were following him. Maryse,Robert, Tessa, Catarina, other clave members, their friends were sitting and waiting patiently for Alec and then Magnus. Alec went to the altar and stood next to Jem. His eyes automatically stopped in front of the door where Magnus was supposed to come out. 

Then Max and Rafe came. They looked so cute. Both of them were their ring bearers. After them, came the most important girl in Magnus's and Alec's life. Madzie. She was the flower girl. Wearing a beautiful pink dress which she chose and a pink scarf around her neck. She was all smile. She was so happy when Magnus asked her to be their flower girl. 

Finally it was Magnus's time. Alec didn't see Magnus for more than 24hours and he couldn't wait anymore. Magnus finally came out from the room. Next to him was Ragnor. But Alec couldn't see anything except Magnus. He looked so handsome and so beautiful. Alec didn't know tear drops were rolling down his cheeks. Magnus was wearing a black wool vest over a white shirt and a black deluxe satin bow. His black jacket was designed with gold colour runes and he was wearing a gold pocket watch. And Magnus's eyes were on his soon to be husband. 

Alec was wearing a black three piece suit with a black dot tie Magnus chose by himself. It was masculine, elegant and so Alec. Alec looked so beautiful standing in the altar. Tears on Alec's cheek made Magnus feel thousands of emotions at once. If it wasn't for Ragnor , Magnus might have fall down while enjoying Alec's view.

Finally after a walk felt like thousand miles he was standing in front of his fiancé. Both were looking into each other's eyes. Drowning in their eyes. While they were in their own world Jem started the ceremony.

"Today we are here to witness a beautiful moment between Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane..." 

Alec and Magnus read their vows. They didn't have to memorize anything. Their promises to each other came from bottom of their heart. Keeping each other happy , being with each other when they need the significant other, comforting each other were not anything new to them. Alec gave the Lightwood family ring to Magnus. Magnus was wearing his engagement ring in his other hand. Magnus gave Alec a simple silver ring looked so much like Lightwood family ring. Inside the ring M+A was craved. Alec and Magnus didn't hear anything anymore. They did practice this two times before but this feeling was completely different from then. Alec came back to real world when Jem poked him. Alec and Magnus both looked at Jem.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Do you take Magnus Bane as your husband?" Jem whispered because it was his second time repeating the question. 

"YES, I DO"  
No hint of doubt in his answer. 

"Magnus Bane, Do you take Alexander Gideon Lightwood as your husband"

"Oh yes I DO"

"Now you may Kiss" Before Jem finish the sentence Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and kissed him pouring all his happiness and love into the kiss. Alec returned the kiss with same passion. Their ears were filled with cheering. Madzie gasped. Rafe quickly covered her eyes. 

"They kiss all the time. So we are used to it" He explained. 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

Alec and Magnus entered the reception hall as newlyweds. Their guests were enjoying cocktail hour. Everyone admired the reception hall and everything Alec and Magnus had prepared . All eyes were on malec couple. Magnus and Alec sat down on the seats reserved for them. Their beloveds close to them. Max, Rafe, Madzie together. Everything was perfect . 

"Baby, you okay?" Alec whispered to Magnus who was looking at his Max, Rafe and Madzie.

"More than okay Angel" Magnus looked at Alec. Alec couldn't resist the sudden urge to kiss his husband. So he planted a soft kiss on Magnus's lips. Magnus smiled as soon as Alec kissed him. His husbands lips felt so familiar yet so new on his lips. Izzy and Clary awed when they saw Magnus and Alec. Simon's and Jace's face looked ridiculous. They knew what their girlfriends are thinking at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

It was finally the time for Jace's speech. 

"Hi, I assume that all of you know me but I'll introduce myself again" Alec rolled his eyes as soon as Jace started his speech.

"I'm Jace Heronandale. I'm Alec's parabatai, brother and best friend." Lily and Maia booed from behind. Now they were also Alec's best friends. 

"Oh come on. Anyway , so today my grumpy parabatai got married to Magnus Bane, who change me into all kind of things as soon as I didn't agree with him or Alec. Anyway I'm just so happy to see those two together. I love how Alec changed from a grumpy cat into a loving husband and a loving father of two beautiful kids. Too bad Alec had a crush on me when we were younger. Sorry dude before I realize Magnus snatched you." Everyone laughed. Alec was red like a cherry tomato. 

"Did he really had to mention that" Alec whispered to Magnus. Magnus grinned and said nothing. 

" Anyway I'm happy for you two. I wish the best for you. May the angels bless you" 

Everyone clapped. Then Ragnor did his speech. He asked both Alec and Magnus to be responsible because now they are married. And asked Alec to take care of his stupid husband. Because Ragnor knew how difficult it was to handle Magnus.

Everything went smoothly. Everyone enjoyed the appetizers, main course , desserts and drinks. Jem played violin and Jace played the piano for the newly wedded couple. Magnus and Tessa were all tears when Jem played the violin. 

Finally it was the time for their dance. Alec took Magnus's hand and entered the dancing floor. All others entered after them. Izzy had selected 'thousand years' as their first song. 

 

Alec's placed his right hand on Magnus's back. Free hand holding Magnus's right hand. They were like almost glued to each other. Breathing the same air. They could feel other's warmth. 

'Heart beats fastColors and promises'

They started to dance . Alec rest eat his forehead on Magnus's and sighed. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too Alexander" 

"You look so beautiful."

"You too. Like an angel. The most beautiful angel in the world is now all mine." 

"I was always yours Babe"

 

'I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid,   
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed,  
I would find youTime has brought your heart to me,   
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 

"And the most beautiful prince of the hell is all mine." Magnus chuckled.

"I'm glad that Izzy made you learn dancing" "well I wasn't glad up to now. Now I'm glad. I can hold you tightly like this and dance with you till the sun goes down" 

"you are so romantic today."

"Have to. My husband is just too perfect." 

"My husband is better than you husband. He is so handsome. Tall, caring and love our children so much." 

"He sounds amazing. But not as much as my husband" 

"Let's just say our husbands are just too perfect for words" 

"yes" Magnus smiled.

A smile which lighten up Magnus's face. His eyes were sparkling. It was so cute how his eyes squeezed into a thin line when he smiles. Alec just couldn't stop loving him ever. 

'By the Angel. I'm the luckiest man in the world Magnus" 

Alec forgot about the dance. He locked his lips with Magnus's lips. He kissed Magnus like his life depends on it. Which basically did. He couldn't live a day away from Magnus.

 

'I will not let anything,   
take awayWhat's standing in front of me'

 

Magnus and Alec didn't follow the normal procedure as always. They cut their wedding cake with seven layers earlier. Therefore after the first dance dance floor was open for dancing for a real long time. Magnus and Alec wanted their guests to have fun. All of them always follow orders in their normal life. At least today they didn't had to follow any. They could enjoy to their fullest. Some enjoyed drinks and desserts. Some danced with each other. Alec and Magnus was dancing with Max, Rafe and Madzie. Even Ragnor was dancing. Clary was with Simon. Jace was with Izzy. It was perfect. Alec's and Magnus's jackets, tie, bow tie were nowhere to be found. They had rolled up their sleeves exposing their toned arms and unbuttoned two or three buttons in their shirts. 

 

After the dance with children Alec had to dance with others. Because Magnus had to dance with Izzy, Clary, Maryse, Tessa, Catarina and list goes on. Finally after the longest 1 hour in Alec's life he went to Magnus and Lily and took back Magnus with him not caring about Lily's complaining.

"You should behave yourself husband. You can not go around and dance with women." Magnus just chuckled to what Alec said. 

"When can we leave now? "

" In a minute darling. Someone is eager" Magnus grinned. Alec was blushing. Even after all these years.

"No one can resist your charm"

"glad to know that" 

 

Finally it was the time for their grand exit. Magnus and Alec was upset about leaving their babies.

"We are going to be fine Papa. Go on your honeymoon. We will take care of grandma". Magnus smiled even if his eyes were getting wet. 

"Yes papa. Please don't be upset. You will look like a panda if you cry now"

"Maxie" everyone couldn't help but laugh. 

"Magnus, Alec We will take care of them. We'll call everyday."

"Thanks Maryse"

"Thanks mom" Alec and Magnus hugged their sons tightly before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. ❤️


	12. Chapter 12

Alec and Magnus were spending their first night in Tokyo. In palace hotel which held too many precious memories of them. After that they were supposed to take a private jet from there to where Izzy prepared for them. They were going to take a normal flight but since it could ruin the surprise , Izzy prepared a private jet for them. Lightwoods are loaded than Magnus thought. 

Magnus and Alec left New York around 6 p.m . Since the time difference between two counties were 13 hours it was already morning in Tokyo.

"We can see the sunrise from the room. It's quite beautiful."

"Can't wait to see it" 

A terrace suite was reserved for the Newley wedded couple. They could smell the deep lavender scent as soon as they entered the suite.

"Wow. It smells really good" 

"yeah it does" Magnus looked at his husband who was over excited by every single thing around them.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'm like really really tired right now. My legs hurts after all that dancing" Magnus removed his coat.

"Will join you in a minute" 

"okay" 

Magnus left his clothes behind and went to the washroom. Alec smiled looking at the clothes all over the floor. Magnus normally valued his clothes but today he really was tired. He collected Magnus's clothes and put them on a sofa. After that he walked around the suite. It was beautiful. Alec could see imperial palace plaza from the glass room. Alec called for room service and asked for few items. Once he got everything he went to the washroom to find Magnus was dozing off in the bath tub.

"Oh Magnus" Alec couldn't help but smile.

Alec carried Magnus in to the bedroom because Magnus was too tired to even open his eyes. Once Magnus got under the blankets Alec went back to the washroom. 

"Is that massage oil?" Magnus pointed out a oil bottle as soon as Alec got out from the shower. He was still in the bed. 

"I thought you are sleeping." 

"On our first night? No way"

"says who was just sleeping in the bath tub"

"I was thinking"

"hmmm.." Alec sat down next to Magnus.

"About how I'm going to make you scream tonight"

"Magnus.."

"You asked for it angel" Magnus smirked. 

"Why massage oil? It is for what I'm thinking right now?"

"NO I'm not going to use it as lube. By the Angel Magnus."

"No wonder you are my husband" Magnus grinned.

"Remove the blanket. Let's massage your feet" 

"Alexander, you don't have to" 

" No I have to"

"Love you angel" Magnus lean forward and planted a soft kiss on Alec's lips.

"Love you too my angel" 

Alec smiled while kissing Magnus. Alec had to break the kiss when Magnus ran his hand on Alec's revealed skin. Alec was wearing a black robe provided by the hotel. Magnus had somehow loosen the knot of the robe and his hand was on Alec's chest and other hand was heading down. 

"Wait... Wait... " 

"Alexander.... You are not a virgin" Magnus was truly annoyed . 

"we both know that. Let's first massage your legs. If not you won't be able to enjoy anything tomorrow" Magnus sighed and accepted the defeat.

"Okay then" . Magnus sat in a comfortable position while Alec brought the massage oil and other essential stuff. He knew a bit about massaging. He took some oil in his hand and applied it all over Magnus's legs.

"How come even your legs are beautiful"

"Don't know. Probably because I take a good care of them for my husband" Alec couldn't help but smile every time when Magnus called him his husband. Alec slowly started applying pressure on Magnus's sore muscles. 

"You have magical hands Alexander. It feels really good" Alec smiled at his husband. 

"This is a weird way to spend our first time Alexander"

"yeah it is. But I like this"

"well me too. This is my first time getting a massage from someone for free" 

"Magnus.." 

 

Magnus was pouting when Alec opened his eyes. 

"What's wrong babe"

"Seriously Alexander. I fell asleep. During our first night" 

" We have one whole week to ourselves Mags.." 

"But even when Max and Rafe were around we found time for ourselves."

"Do you regret last night?" Alec was serious. Magnus looked at him. 

"Well I don't." 

"Then that doesn't matter at all"

"what about you?" "I loved how you fell asleep when I was massaging you. You were too tired."

"Yeah I was." Magnus looked at the clock. 

" Alec we really have to get ready. It's already 1." 

"Oh shit. Izzy is gonna kill us" They were suppose to take the flight at 2p.m. 

After almost turning the room upside down both got ready. And both went to Tokyo institute. That is where they were suppose to meet Izzy. Izzy was standing in the middle of the institute. She may be shorter than most of shadowhunters but her heels and strong personality made others shrink. Simon was looking at her from far. 

"Looks like someone had too much fun last night." Izzy winked as soon as she saw Magnus.

"Trust me darling. It was the best night. Your brother has magical hands" 

"Magnus." 

"Oh don't be shy big brother." 

 

"I'm not shy. I just don't want my husband to talk about our first night with my baby sister" Both Magnus and Izzy laughed at that.

"So you and Sheldon are also on a vacation?"

"No we are going back tomorrow. We just came to see you two. Okay now you two hurry up. Richard and Akihito are ready to take you guys to your love island" 

"Island?" Both Magnus and Alec raised their eyebrows. 

"Oh shit. Forget what I said. Now goo.."

"Thanks Izzy. Love you." 

"Love you too big brother. Magnus take care of my brother" 

"Will do darling. Sheldon see you later."

"Enjoy your honeymoon. Don't worry about Max and Rafe. We will take care of them. And about Jace either. He is not going to do anything stupid when you are not around. I should stop talking. Yeah I should. But anyway enjoy your vacation man "

"Si"

"Sorry Izzy."

"It's okay darling" Izzy kissed Simon's cheek. "Then see you after a week. Enjoy your time and go now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos are comments are warmly welcomed 


	13. Chapter 13

Alec and Magnus went inside the plane. Izzy had prepared almost everything for them. Especially Magnus's favorite drinks. 

"My sister-in-law is so sweet. She is my favorite Lightwood" 

"What? I used to be your favorite Lightwood"

"You are not a lightwood, Alexander. You are a Lightwood Bane" 

"Oh I love that sound" 

"well me too" Magnus offered Alec a champagne glass. 

"So we are going to an island?"

"I guess" 

"Well I'm excited." 

"Me too Alexander. We can try out outdoor sex, beach sex. I'm more than excited." 

"argh.. Magnus" 

"Don't deny it. You love that idea , my dearest husband" 

"What can I say?" Alec teased. 

 

Alec was resting his head on Magnus's lap when Akihito informed Magnus that they'll arrive in the island within 30minutes. Magnus thanked Akihito and looked at Alec who sleeping like a puppy in his lap. 

"Alexander, baby. We are about to land." 

Alec slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Magnus. Alec had no idea how much Magnus loved that sleepy face. So Magnus bent down and kissed Alec who was still sleepy. 

 

"Well Gentlemen welcome to Bahamas" Richard welcomed Magnus and Alec.

"Bahamas, Caribbean . Amazing. Oh how much I missed this place"

"What is this island called?" 

"It's called Barco island Sir."

"No need to say sir Richard. Call me Alec" Richard smiled. 

"So we will see you again in next Friday. Enjoy your time " 

"See you then" 

 

Magnus and Alec walked around their villas. There were three villas linked to each other. A pool, a private beach even two docks. 

"This place is amazing. There is even a sunset viewing patio. Izzy is the best"

"Told you. She is my favorite Lightwood." 

Only Magnus and Alec were in the island. They didn't ask for chefs. Cooking for themselves sounded romantic. 

 

"Magnus" 

"Yes angel"

"Why don't we go for a walk"

"Sure. Why not?" 

 

Magnus and Alec were lazing around their villa when Alec proposed to go and see the beach. It was the evening. Sunset looked different than what they saw in Brooklyn. Sky was decorated with yellow and red clouds and golden sunrays. 

Alec was wearing a plain shirt and shorts. And Magnus was just wearing a short and sandals. His chains hanging around neck. Alec was walking behind Magnus who was enjoying the beautiful sunset. But Alec's eyes were on Magnus, admiring his incredibly beautiful husband. Magnus bathed in sunset view looked beautiful. Magnus's caramel skin was shining just like golden sun rays. 

"You are beautiful" before Alec could stop , words left Alec's lips. Magnus stopped walking and looked at Alec over his shoulder and smiled. 

"Well thank you Alexander. you say that everyday."

"That is because you are so beautiful. Only if you can what I see"

"Thank you Alexander. Just like that you look incredible in my eyes. Most perfect angel is all mine" Alec was smiling.

His eyes squeezed into a thin line. His smile lightened up his whole face. Magnus couldn't help but smile back seeing his husband's smile. 

 

"Wanna go swimming?"

"But Magnus.." 

"Yeah, I am afraid of the sea, but I'll be okay if I'm with you"

"Of course. Let's go." Alec removed his shirt and took Magnus's hand. 

"We are like teenagers. Can't believe I do all kind of silly things with you." Magnus chuckled. 

"Well who cares. I didn't get to do these kind of things when I was a teenager. I'm glad I can do it with you" 

"well me too Alexander." Water were now up to their knees.

"Wow water is actually warm."

"Yeah. Perfect for a swim" 

Alec didn't let Magnus's hand go. Magnus after his step father's incident was afraid of places with water. But he wanted to at least feel what swimming is like. Magnus's grip around Alec's hand got tighter as far as they went into the sea. 

"Magnus , are you sure? We can come on some other day if you want to" 

"No, I want to do it today" Alec nodded. 

Finally water was up to their chest. Alec taught Magnus the basics of swimming. He hold Magnus by his hands and help him to float. Magnus was quite enjoying it. His smile growing wider and wider as they were practicing. After learning few lessons Magnus decided to stand on the sand and enjoy the waves. Waves were kinda strong but Alec was with him so there was nothing to be afraid of. 

Alec was holding Magnus by his waist. Magnus's hands wrapped around Alec's waist. Keeping both close to each other. Alec was making some silly jokes to make Magnus laugh. Magnus really loved Alec's silly joke. He couldn't help but laugh loudly. Magnus threw his head back and laughed at those jokes. Alec gulped when he saw Magnus's Adam's apple. Coated with sea water and sweat. It was so tempting for Alec not to kiss. Alec pressed a soft kiss on it while Magnus's was still laughing. "Oh.." Magnus looked at Alec's face. Smile fades from his face.

Alec without telling anything kissed Magnus. It wasn't a soft kiss. It was a kiss to show Magnus that how much Alec wanted Magnus at the moment. How much Alec's body desired Magnus's body. The kiss was full of passion, lust , feelings and desires. Even if they were in the water both's bodies were heating up. 

"We should go to the villa." Alec pulled his lips back and whispered. He couldn't wait any longer.

 

"Yes , we should" Magnus was still closing his eyes. He could taste salty water in his mouth. Next moment both were in their room. Still their bodies pressed to each other. Their clothes and bodies soaked in sea water. 

"We should take a bath Alexander."

"I can't wait Magnus." Alec pouted.

"We are going to leave a mess if not" 

"I'll clean afterwards. Please..."

"I don't know.."

"Later We can take a bath together" 

"You are getting better and better at seducing me Alexander"

"I have the best teacher in the world" 

"I'll have to thank the teacher" 

"I'll thank him myself for you." Magnus got into the bed and pulled Alec into him. 

"Then I'll thank the student myself for being such a good student"

Magnus licked Alec ear lobe, earning a delightful moan from Alec. He nipped at Alec's pulse point and sucked on the sensitive area. Alec was burning with lust. He wanted nothing but to feel Magnus. Magnus understood Alec's desires and pinned Alec down on the bed , gaining the control over Alec. Magnus pressed two kisses on Alec's lips and he pulled down Alec's soaked trouser. 

Magnus conjured lube and squeezed some into his fingers. Alec got aroused just by looking at Magnus. He trembled a bit when Magnus touched his entrance with lubed fingers. It was been a while for him.

"Relax, Alexander."

"Okay.." Alec managed to say. Magnus inserted one finger and started preparing Alec. Magnus's lips and tongue were working on Alec's nipples. 

"By the Angel , Magnus" Alec moaned as Magnus inserted another finger. Scissoring and thrusting. He avoided Alec's sweet spot deliberately. Alec clenched around Magnus's finger seeking for more.

"Oh angel you are gonna be the death of mine. Stop seducing me. I can't hurt you." 

"I..I don't care anymore Mags. Please.." With Alec's pleading Magnus removed fingers. He took Alec's both hand and placed them  
Over his head.

"Today , it is me who is going to please you baby. No more touching" Alec felt a coldness around his wrists. His hands were cuffed into the bed.

"I'll go insane Mags.."

"That's the point" Magnus smiled and placed a soft kiss on Alec's lips. While kissing Alec Magnus slowly inserted into Alec. Sudden stretch Made Alec gasped into their mouth. After Alec was ready for him Magnus started making love to Alec. 

"It's our first time as a married couple my love" Magnus kissed Alec on his forehead. 

"Um...It is baby. Can you..um.. Go faster." Magnus giggled . "Of course angel. What else can I do for you" 

"just.. Faster.." Alec gulped. 

Alec couldn't touch Magnus or do anything with his hands cuffed. He was waiting desperately for Magnus's touch. Magnus could understand Alec perfectly. That night was not about teasing. It was about giving pleasure and love to each other. Magnus gave exactly what Alec wanted. Thrusted faster and harder just like Alec wanted. Made him feel loved. Made him feel special. Made Alec shudder and come with a moan of Magnus's name on his lips. Magnus came inside him and collapsed on top him. 

"I love you Alexander" Magnus whispered. 

"I love you too Magnus." Alec whispered back. 

Both stayed like that till they catch breath and their body heat goes down. But the night was long and both were still burning with desire. Alec licked Magnus's long slender neck.

"You taste like salt" Alec chuckled. Magnus removed cuffs and massaged around Alec's wrists.

"That is why I said we need to take a wash" 

"Bath can wait Magnus. I can't sleep and you won't get any sleep either" 

"Who needs sleep anyway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it.. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated 


	14. Chapter 14

Next day morning Magnus woke up to an empty bed to his disappointment. But the room smelt like coffee and waffles. Magnus just didn't know how Alec could wake after all that sex they had last night. But his stomach was growling. They spent too much energy last night after all. Magnus was about to get out from the bed when Alec came in with a tray. 

"Good morning baby"

"Morning Alexander. Now where is my morning kiss from my beautiful husband" Alec placed the tray on the bed and gave demanding Magnus a soft kiss. 

"Hmm Belgian chocolate chip waffles. This brings lots of memories. Can you remember how you refused to stay for the breakfast after healing Luke." Alec gave Magnus his coffee mug. 

" I was stupid back then Magnus. Your face was so funny to look at when I said No."

"Well I was hoping you might wait for the breakfast." 

"Well I wanted to stay too but my ego was just too high"

"Now we are sharing breakfast in our bed as a married couple."

"Yes we are" Alec kissed Magnus who was enjoying the waffle. 

"Tasty" 

"waffle or me?" 

"Of course it is you" Alec kissed Magnus again.

"I really have to take bath Alexander. I can smell salt. When can we talk to Max and Rafe"

"I talked to them. Let's call again after two three hours. Time differences is kinda confusing. Um.. About the bath.. Let's take one together"

"of course angel." 

 

After the romantic breakfast both went to take a bath. After taking bath they called Max and Rafe. They were so happy to be with their grandparents. After the call they cooked for the lunch. Magnus was dancing around the kitchen while Alec was singing and cutting the vegetables. 

"We get in almost every night,   
And when that moon is big and bright"

 

Magnus sang as loud as he could. Alec was singing along with him. It was great to see Magnus in such a good mood. 

"Dancing in the moonlight,  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright" 

 

"Let's dance Alexander" Magnus pulled Alec and turned him around.

"Magnus" Alec laughed. Both danced to their own song. But they were giggling than dancing. Stepping on each other's feet. It was mess but they were enjoying it to their fullest.

 

"Woooo... That was amazing"

 

"It was" 

Sweat drops were sliding down Magnus's forehead. Alec wiped it and kisses Magnus's forehead. 

"You have too much energy. Now let me cook"

"I'll help" "

then wash those for me"

"sure Mr.Lightwood Bane"

"Thank you Mr.Lightwood Bane"

"Okay that is my new kink I guess." Magnus went behind Alec and hugged him. His hands felt cold against Alec's skin. 

"When do you don't learn new kinks? You find kinks almost everyday Mags"

"Well what can I say" Magnus kissed Alec's deflect rune.

"Not helping baby. You said you were going to help me. " 

"Food can wait."

"Who complained about food few minutes ago?" 

"How come you are so good with words? You used to be such a stuttering mess" Alec just laughed. 

"What are you making Alexander?" "Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup" 

"hm.. Okay not bad.." 

"Why??" "Nothing" 

"Magnus spill it out"

"Nothing love. I was just teasing you. You know I love your food"

"Okay then" 

Alec could see honesty in Magnus's eyes. Magnus won't lie to Alec about anything. After their first unbearable breakup both promised not to lie to each other or hide anything from each other because of any kind of reason. 

"Let's go to swim today"

"Someone is really into swimming"

"I love that feeling. It's so calming" 

"Yeah. I barely got to swim when I was young. But I remember whenever we went to a pool Izzy and Jace had to force me out of the pool. We should take Max and Rafe to pools more.." 

"Yeah.."

"You okay Magnus?"

"I miss them Alexander" 

"Me too baby. Let's call them later. And you have only five days more to stay with only with me" Alec pulled Magnus who was looking into the space. 

"We can go early if you want to" 

"it's okay. It's just I'm too attach to them. Just like I'm afraid to lose you. I don't know how I'm going to bare once the time comes Alexander" 

"Oh Magnus.. I know but right now I'm standing next to you. Max and Rafe are with mom and dad. You have all of us." Alec kissed Magnus's forehead and hugged him tightly to make Magnus sure that he is right next to Magnus. 

"Thank you Alexander. I love you"

"I love you too Magnus"


	15. Chapter 15

"where are you going?" Magnus pulled Alec by his waistband. 

" Magnus" Alec smiled.

" I thought you were sleeping"

" I was awake. I just didn't opened my eyes "Oh" Alec kissed Magnus.

"Good morning"

"Good morning" 

"i was going to take a shower and I have to shave"

"Shave? Why?'

"Because you said it tickles."

"Don't shave it". 

"really?" 

"Yeah don't shave it"

"Why is that?" Alec leaned and whispered into Magnus's lips. 

"Because your beard makes you mature" 

"I'm hurt Magnus. so you are telling me you don't like my this look"

"Who said that? I love every look of yours. I want to see with you beard too" 

"Okay. Then I won't shave. I don't know how Max and Rafe might react to this" 

"It'll be funny to look at their reaction"

"Yeah"

"Now come back to the bed"

It was 4th day in the villa. Some of the best days of Magnus's and Alec's life. Both basically had fun doing little adventures around the island. With Magnus in Alec's life his life was full of adventures. Magnus was also improving his swimming skills thanks to Alec.

Alec was learning more about Magnus's past life. Other than Magnus's past mistakes- lover(Alec's words). Most of the time things got hot and steamy like last evening in the beach, Magnus attacked Alec. Sexually. Alec had no complains. never in his life he would do that if there was even a slightest chance of someone seeing them. But only Magnus and he was in the island. But Alec felt bad about animals in the island. Magnus laughed so hard when Alec said that. 

"You are hilarious Alexander" was his reply. 

Magnus was enjoying the honeymoon to the best. Sometimes Alec could find Magnus walk around the villa NAKED. Alec sometimes forced Magnus in to some of clothes because it was hard for Alec to contain himself when he saw Magnus like that. Once Magnus came in front him wearing only a shirt. Alec's shirt. That turned on Alec more than anything. 

 

Trying out new things in the bed was included in Magnus's little Adventurous journey. Alec agreed to most of them willingly. Other than BDSM. He was afraid to hurt Magnus, And he did not want ot try any of the things he saw in their bed.

"NO way in the hell I am going to try those. Magnus NOOOO"

"Alec....... please....." 

"Magnus noooo"

"At least rope???" 

 

"I don't know Magnus. Your kinks are just ... I don't know."

"Well this is not a new kink. It's just I didn't talk about this with you earlier" 

"Oh Magnus. You are a demon. A sex demon who came just to be the death of me"

"Well basically I am a half demon" 

"Oh that is not what I meant. Magnus I'm really sorry, That is not what I meant"

"I know angel." 

Magnus got on his tip toes to kiss Alec. Normally with his shoes he didnt had to get on his tip toes to kiss Alec. But now he was only wearing a pair of slippers. Alec smiled when he saw how Magnus was trying to kiss him. So he leaned in and caught Magnus's lips 

"What about ropes?" 

"MAGNUS" Magnus laughed so hard seeing Alec's face. 

"Okay just ropes and that's all." 

"Sure daddy"

"Don't you dare"

"What is it daddy?.Want to punish me?" 

"Magnus" Alec whined. Magnus loved teasing Alec to no end. 

"Relax my love. I'm just teasing you. Still it is not time I guess. But believe me you are gonna love it." 

"Thank you" Alec hugged Magnus. 

"I'm sorry for not being able to make you happy" 

"What are you talking about Alexander. You make me happy every single time. Every single day." 

"But this." Alec showed the ropes. 

"What?" With a snap of Magnus's fingers everything was gone from the bed.

"Oh that is not fair." 

"I don't play fair Alexander" 

"Well I know about that more than anyone" 

"oh really daddy?" "There we go... Again..." Magnus laughed so hard till his stomach hurts, seeing how dramatic Alec was. 

"You are the most adorable thing in this whole world Alexander"

"I'm almost 30 Magnus" 

"Who said age has anything to do with cuteness" 

"Well that is true. Magnus?" 

"Yes angel?"

"Do you like staying here for two more days or do you want to go somewhere you really really want to go?" 

"I'm okay with anything Alexander as long as you are with me"

"Okay. Then tomorrow I'm taking you to a place. And that is my special gift for you. I can't think of anything else"

"Okay now I'm excited. I'll have to wait till tomorrow to know where we are going. Right?" 

"Yes babe" Alexander pulled Magnus and planted a soft kiss while wrapping his arms around Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know 


	16. Chapter 16

"Welcome back to Peru babe" 

"By the Lilith Alexander..." 

Magnus lost his coolness and gave a squeal of delight. He sat on Alexander's lap and gave kisses all over Alec's face. 

"But wait.. I'm banned from Peru. This might be a problem Alexander. I don't want to ruin our honeymoon"

"Relax baby. I talked to the head of the Lima institute. They said we are more than welcome in Peru. Even you. Warlocks are also expecting us actually. Because just like us ,some of shadowhunters from Peru are in relationships with downworlders." 

"This is amazing Alexander. Centuries, it's been centuries since my last visit. Oh I'm about to cry actually" 

Alec smiled looking at his husband. Magnus was acting like a child who got his present on Christmas. Alec was glad about this Peru trip. Magnus had done so much for Alec, Max, Rafe, shadowhunters and Downworld. But rarely he got something back. Alec wanted to give something back to his amazing husband.

"I should meet my long lost friends and ask about the reason for banning me from this beautiful country." Suddenly Magnus was serious.

"About that Mags.. We will do it later. Okay?" 

"Yeah later but I want to know for sure" 

"Yeah sure. You have every right to know. But you know as you said earlier it's our honeymoon" 

"Yes my angel, I won't ruin it. And I won't any one else to ruin it either" 

Magnus was still sitting on Alec's lap. He forgot about everything because of excitement. So he tried to got up from Alec's lap. He was sure Alec was uncomfortable in that position. 

"Okay where do you think you are going?" Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and stopped him.

"I was going to go Back to my seat" They had more than enough space for them in their private plane. 

"You are not going anywhere till we reach Peru" 

"Someone is being forceful. Good for you. I like that side of yours" Magnus smiled. 

"That is good. You will have to see lots of my forceful side today. I don't want you to go around Peru and flirt with men like Imasu"

"oh that is why. You can be forceful in bed too angel" Magnus winked. Alec was being jealous of a man who died years ago. Magnus had the most jealous husband in the whole world and he loved that feeling. 

"And I'm planning to" 

"planning to do what? " Magnus knew what Alec meant. But he wanted to see Alec's blushing face.

"Be forceful in the bed" Alec looked straight into Magnus's eyes and replied. He was not going to give what Magnus wanted. 

"Oh someone is improving"'

"exactly. If I blush every time you say something I'm going end up looking like a peach"

"That would be a sight to see"

Magnus laughed loudly. His laugh faded when he felt Alec's lips on his Adam Apple. He gasped when felt another kiss on his neck. Alec was leaving a kiss trail from him ear to the curve his shoulder. Magnus gripped Alec's new shirt tightly. He was going to leave wrinkles in Alec's shirt for sure. After few more kisses Alec pulled his lips from Magnus's long slender neck. Magnus protested when Alec's warm lips left his neck. 

"More.."

That's it. Alec lost his patient. Private flight or not he was in his thanks to Magnus's moans. Alec pulled Magnus into him by his collar and planted a rough his on Magnus's lips. Magnus slightly parted his lips and Alec took his hint gladly and slipped his tongue inside. He could taste slight taste of wine they drank earlier. Just by that slight taste he was getting tipsy. Their faces were burning up and their breath speed were getting faster and faster. Alec hardly contented himself and Magnus was not helping at all. He was biting Alec's lips and was rubbing his butt over Alec's now hard member. Alec almost removed Magnus's shirt just before they heard announcement about they reaching Lima. Alec took hands from Magnus's body quickly but Magnus didn't seem to care. 

"Ba..baby wait.. Nononono not now." 

 

"Why" 

Magnus whined but his hands were on Alec's trouser. 

"Baby let go of my trouser. I don't want meet head of the institute naked"

"I have magic. I'll dress you up" Magnus had loosen the grip but he still was not willing to let Alec go. Alec leaned in and whispered to Magnus's ear. 

"I promise. I'll give everything my baby want as soon as we go to our room." Magnus gulped and let Alec win. 

 

Through out the greetings Magnus was smiling but Alec knew he was sulking. He knew Magnus the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know 


	17. Chapter 17

Alec and Magnus got to stay in a 5 star hotel in the heart of Lima surrounded by beautiful scenery. Alec thanked the helpers for bringing their bags to their room and finally closed the door to take breath. Alec turned to look where Magnus is but sudden coldness he felt made him look at his body.

"WHAT THE? .... MAGNUS" 

He didn't have any cloths in his body. Everything was gone and he knew who was responsible for it. Alec went to find that certain responsible one to hear what excuse he has right now. 

"My.. My... I didn't know you were this eager Alexander"

Magnus was holding a drink in his hand and came near Alec. He was swinging hips in such an erotic way. Even that walk made Alec go crazy. In front of Magnus, Alec was mess. 

"Really babe? Making me naked? And you are fully clothed? This is unfair. "

"Why don't you get your justice by undressing me" Magnus tilted his face and looked at Alec.

"Put that away" Alec took the drink in Magnus's hand and threw it away. And leaned in and kiss Magnus full on his mouth.

"That is exactly what I'm going to do." 

His fingers Unbuttoned the shirt while he was kissing Magnus. Magnus was lost in the kiss he didn't even realize that Alec had removed his shirt. 

"At least give my boxers back."

"No.. You...look magnificent like that" 

Magnus was breathless. Alec had sucked all his life from him. Once again Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus hungrily. Magnus felt his knees were going week but gladly Alec tightened the grip around his waist and pulled him close to his naked body. Magnus could feel heat coming from Alec's upper body. It was calming yet so arousing. Comfortable yet made Magnus go crazy. Magnus knew he was melting into Alec. They were going to be one. 

"Babe.." Alec brushed hair sticked to Magnus's forehead and kiss his forehead. 

"I promise you that I'm gonna give you every thing you want today. Ask for anything. I'm all yours"

"Stamina rune" 

"You want me to activate the stamina rune?" Alec grinned. 

Anyway he had the husband with the most dirty mind in this whole world. Magnus nodded quickly. He didn't believe in words anymore. Alec didn't know what he had done to Magnus. Alec smiled and showed his palm.

"Give me my stele please." Magnus managed to conjure Alec's stele. 

"Help me to activate it" Magnus looked at Alec with wide eyes. Stele didn't worked to downworlders. 

"Hold my hand" 

ohh then it clicked. Magnus placed his hand on Alec's hand. Alec started activating the rune on his stomach. Rune glowed when Alec and Magnus ran the stele on it. Magnus's other hand traced from top of the rune to the bottom of the rune. This was his favorite rune after all. Alec felt the sudden change he gets whenver he activated his rune but this time it was more powerful than other times. Of course it had to be. Almost naked Magnus was glued to his body. Magnus was looking at Alec while he getting adjusted to the sudden change. A hint of smile came to his lips when he felt Alec's member was poking him.

"This naught boy down there is poking me" Magnus pointed at Alec's member. Alec blushed like crazy. 

"Stop treating it like a person."

"Why, I love him" Magnus pouted. Alec couldn't help but kiss that pouting lips.

"One time you make me go crazy next time you make me laugh. You really are magical" Magnus smiled but didn't know how to reply.

"Let's go to the room?" Alec asked.

"No. Here. I'm kinda getting tired of bed sex" Alec raised one of his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"Getting tired of bed sex." 

"Argh.. Relax Alexander. Now way in hell I can get tired of sex with you in any form. I just want something new"

"your wish is my command sire" Alec carried Magnus to the nearest sofa in bridal way. Magnus enjoyed the moment. And he could see and feel Alec's muscular arms gripping him tightly. Magnus felt like teasing Alec once again. He snapped his fingers and voilà .. Magnus was naked.

"Well I don't have any complains about this though" Alec said while placing Magnus on the sofa.

"I just made you everything easy"

"really?"

"Yes Alexander. Everything" 

Alec thought Magnus was only talking about his clothes but no Magnus really did made EVERYTHING easy. Alec got on top of Magnus. And slowly kissed Magnus. Kiss was turned into an intense one when Alec left Magnus's lips and took his earlobe lightly between Alec's lips and tugged gently downward.

Magnus moaned slightly when Alec started sucking on his earlobe. Alec smiled and he slowly moved his hands from Magnus's face to his upper body and lingered his hands on Magnus's torso. His hands wondering around all the curves and edges. He loved every inch of Magnus. And how all those abs, curves, edges felt under his finger tips. Well defined abs and silky smooth skin were getting all the attention from Alec's hands. 

Alec started kissing and nibbling Magnus's jaws , neck and were coming to shoulders when his hand went down to prepare Magnus. Alec stopped kissing and looked at breathless Magnus under him. Magnus was sweating and well he was a hot mess. But he has somehow made Alec go crazy. Magnus managed to grin.

"I did say , Everything" Magnus's entrance was so wet and prepared and was twitching for Alec!

"By the Angel , Magnus. I can't .." "You... " Magnus took a deep breath.

" You don't have to babe.. I'm ready.." 

"I don't.. I don't know what to say.." 

"Stop talking. Now start working" Magnus demanded. Alec grinned looking at Magnus. He was powerful and demanding even when he bottomed. And Alec loved that so much.

"Sure my handsome husband" Even if Magnus was ready Alec made sure Magnus was ready to take him. He rubbed Magnus's entrance and almost made Magnus come just by fingering. 

"Stooooop... I don't want to come like this. Alexander..."

"Yes.." 

Alec kissed Magnus roughly while entering Magnus in one deep thrust. Magnus gasped into their mouth. Sudden sensation made him tear up. He didn't had anything to hold in the sofa he hugged Alec's back tightly. Leaving nail marks all over Alec's milky white back full of runes. Alec wouldn't be able to remove his shirt during practicing for few more days. Alec kissed Magnus's forehead and closed eyelids. Treat drops were sliding down from his eyes. 

"I'm Sorry babe " 

"it's okay Alexander.. Now move" Alec snort. 

His husband was too amazing. Alec slowly but steadily start thrusting. Magnus clenched and unclenched and moved his hips to get more of Alec. Once in a while he demanded more. 

"There... Alexander.. There again..."

"Where Magnus" 

"Alec..you know.. Aha.. YES THERE..." 

 

Alec made Magnus come twice but thanks to his stamina rune he was still suffering. Magnus was now pressed to the wall and His cum all over the wall. Little magic and mess was gone. Magnus was breathing hard when he looked at Alec's painful face. Magnus knew he had to do something. Magnus kneeled in front of Alec and slowly took painfully hard member in his hand. Alec hissed when he felt sudden contact. He didn't saw that Magnus kneeled .

"You don't have to do that Magnus"

"Why? I want to. Alexander we are married now" 

"yes" Alec smiled. From that view Alec could see bruises , bite marks and cum dripping down on Magnus's thighs. Alec gulped and he felt his member twitched in Magnus's hand. 

"Like what you see? I'm all yours to see " Magnus teased and gave small lick on tip of Alec's member. 

"Oh this naughty boy is getting bigger and bigger" and took Alec cock in his mouth and moaned , sending chills over Alec's body. 

He slowly started sucking and take it on his mouth as much as could. Well Alec was big it was hard to take all of Alec into his mouth. But Magnus sucked and stroked While tasting Alec. Magnus loved the taste. 

Alec couldn't help but start fucking Magnus's warm tight mouth. But he was careful not to make Magnus gag. Magnus took Alec's invitation and let Alec to what he wanted gladly. He was doing wonders to Alec's member with his tongue. Alec felt he was close to come as he felt something was building up in his lower body. 

"Mags.. Let.. Go.. I'm gonna come.." Magnus whined and didn't let go Alec's member. Few more strokes and Alec came in Magnus's mouth. Warm and thick. Magnus sucked him hard so milk everything out and gulped making such delicious moaning sounds. Magnus tired to take as much as he could but some warm liquid dripped from his mouth. Magnus let go of Alec's dick making a pop sound. Not wanting to waste anything Magnus licked his lips for remaining cum. 

Magnus stood up and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and looked at Magnus's face. Magnus's lips were wet and some white liquids were still on his lips. Alec couldn't resist his urge to kiss him and there was no reason to stop kissing him. Alec licked Magnus's lips and he could taste himself on Magnus's lips.

"That was amazing" 

"So baby down there is now is not pain I guess"

"yes he is not" 

"Good." 

Alec laughed loudly seeing Magnus's serious face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'm really bad at smut parts so , I'm sorry . Kudos and comments are highly appreciated


	18. Chapter 18

Next day even though Alec expected Magnus to wake after him after their hot and steamy night , Magnus was already up and ready to go. 

"Hurry up Alexander. We have lot to see. I'll show you lots of beautiful places in Peru. This country is one of the most beautiful countries in the world."

Alec knew Magnus's over excitment was not going to be good and yes it wasn't good at all. Magnus took Alec to lots of beautiful places. Having a warlock husband came in handy at times like this. First they went to Machu Picchu.

"I heard that from 11 to 3 it is crazyily crowded in here. good thing we came before that" 

"Magnus we have to buy tickets I guess." 

"Just glamour yourself. then it'll be okay" 

"What?" 

"Why? How do you think I save money in past few years?"

"You are impossible Magnus" 

Magnus told Alec few stories about Machu Picchu.

"Machu Picchu means “old mountain” in the Quechua language. It wasn't like this when I first came here. Even though we are warlocks I always forced Catarina and Ragnor to walk to here. Ragnor hated that".I should come with them again. 

"Yeah you should. So I can stay alone at home with Max and Rafe" Alec joked. 

"Well that is a very good idea"

After Machu Picchu they went to Tambomchay. Half of the day was gone by that time. 

 

"Lots of things have changed Alexander. everything seems so different. Thanks love. I love this gift so much." 

"I'm glad that you enjoy it."

 

"We should really come here often. There are tons of things to see. One day in not even enough" 

"Yeah lets come here often" 

Alec was already worn out by now. But it was fun to see how Magnus got excited over everysingle thing. 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Starving." 

"Perfect. You must try 'ceviche''

"ce what?" 

"Come with me" 

Magnus and Alec found the best resturant to enjoy ceviche. Ceviche is like the national food of Peru. that dish was made using fish. first raw fish marinated in citrus juice. The acid in the fruit “cooks” the fish, giving it a delicate flavor and slightly chewy consistency. The dish is usually spiced with red onion and aji pepper. 

Magnus ordered choclo with it. Alec though it was some kind of chocolate but it turned out to be a white Andean corn with dime-size kernels.   
And magnus ordered Aji de Gallina ( Chicken in a spicy aji amarillo sauce) as their main course , and lucuma ice cream for their dessert. Alec let Magnus handle everything but he asked Magnus not to order the dish which was made from guinea pigs. 

"It's called cuy" 

"Cuy?"

"Yes. " 

" Poor Ragnor and Catarina." 

"What? Ragnor loved the dish at first I guess. That is what Catarina told me. I was drunk"

Alec laughed loud. Magnus really did had a hilaious past. It is hard to see that as now Magnus is a responsible father of two cute boys. But when he was only with Alec he did some adventurous things. 

After the lunch Magnus decided it was time to call it a day and they went to the next hotel which Lima institute had prepared for them. it was in The Colca Canyon. The Colca Canyon is the second deepest canyon in the world. The hotel was amazing. Alec and Magnus had their own hot hot springs. Magnus smirked as soon as he saw the hot spring.

"Magnus..' 

"We are in our honemoon my Alexander. "

"Well you are right." 

"Join me in the tub"

Magnus went to take a shower while leaving his clothes all of over the place. Alec smiled seeing his half naked husband. Alec also went to take a shower and both went to the tub. Hot water felt so good after a long day.

"Ahh... It's sooooo relaxing." Alec closed his eyes and let hot water heal his soreness. 

"Yeah it is.." Magnus slowly got close to Alec who was in the next end of the tub. Alec looked so far away from Magnus.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alec snapped open his eyes when he felt Magnus's hand on his lower part. 

"Well.. This boy looked like he needed some attention"

"oh really? What about this impatient boy down there" Alec did exactly what Magnus did and touched Magnus's member.

"Well he is going to get what he wants" Within a second Magnus turned Alec back. Alec's back to Magnus. His front glued to the tub wall.

"Oh.. Well that is graceful"

"a Shadowhunter's husband" 

"oh" 

Magnus attacked Alec's deflect rune and neck and started sucking hardly. 

"Unnh..." 

Alec moaned slightly when Magnus sucked harder to leave a bite mark in his neck. Alec's half hard member was getting friction from the wall his body was glued to. Magnus's hands were working on his entrance and other on his hard nipples. Pinching and tugging and teasing such a delicious way . Making Alec gasp and moan. Alec moved his hips and slowly rubbed his cock over the wall but sudden pain in his butt cheek made him stop. Magnus had spanked him. 

 

"No touching" 

Alec winced but he couldn't do anything. He wrapped his long arm around Magnus's neck who was behind him. And other hand gripped the hot spring tub edge tightly. His knuckles were turning white because of the tightness of the grip. 

Magnus's member was sliding on top of Alec's entrance. 

"Want now.. mags..." 

"Patient angel.." Alec didn't know that he had tugged Magnus's Raven hair tightly to make Magnus winced. Another spank. Pain in the cheeks were slowly turning into pleasure and it is something Alec had not tried before. 

"More..." 

"More what Alexander" Magnus smirked. 

"hit harder Magnus. Hit again.. "

Magnus smirked when Alec said it. Damn it. Magnus was going to tease Alec later. But Magnus did spank him again till his butt cheeks turn red from all the Sparks. Magnus licked his lips looking at Alec's butt cheeks. Magnus went on his kneel and slowly brushed his hand over Alec's butt cheeks. Even the slightest touch made Alec winced. Magnus couldn't help it. He pressed kisses over and over on Alec's toned butt while slowy thrusting his fingers into Alec's tight entrance.

"Babe... Please I want you. Inside me...please..." 

Once magnus was sure Alec was ready Magnus placed his member on Alec's entrance and slowly entered him. Not giving much time for him to adjust. If Alec didn't had stele , next day for sure Alec was going to walk like a cowboy from mundane movies. Magnus turned Alec's head and kissed him roughly. Slowly tugging his lower lip. Pain in his lips and pleasure in his lower body made Alec come closer to his edge quiet quickly than he expected.

"Babe.. Faster..."

"Yes angel" Magnus sped up and nibbled behind Alec's ears. It was a sensitive point of Alec. Magnus felt he was also close to come. 

"Angel.. Come with me.. Together" 

"can't.. Mags.. Can't.." Alec felt sudden tightness around his cock. His member was sensitive to even the slight touch and this thing made him almost scream. It was a cock ring. 

 

"Mags......." Alec whined. Tears filled in Alec's eyes. 

"Soon angel. Soon. Just few seconds.." 

 

Magnus kissed Alec's shoulder and back. Mark's he left on Alec's back last night were visible. Few more thrusts and Magnus came inside Alec and he managed to remove the ring around Alec's member. The second Magnus removed it Alec came with a shudder. Both closed eyes tightly as the sensation was too much. Alec's legs gave up but Magnus hold him tightly. 

"You are amazing my angel" Alec didn't reply instantly as he was busy trying breathing. 

"And I almost became an angel today thanks to you" 

"let's not be overdramatic now shall we?" 

Alec smirked but didn't get to reply because Magnus showered all his body with kisses.

"We have to go back tomorrow"

"Back to our life with our two lovely demons" 

"Magnus. They are angels." 

"Well it is me who spends most of the time with them. So I know if they are angels or demons. Well they are as sweet as angels when they sleep" 

"well that is true" 

"demons or Angels. I love you . I love My family. You are My everything" 

"I love you too. And our sons . They adore you too. They love you. We all love you"

"Thank you Alexander" 

Alec rested his head on Magnus's shoulder and after their love making and long day he was finally dozing off. Magnus chucked but didn't disturb his angel's sleep. He portaled both back to the bed. Magnus dried Alec's hair and dressed him in a sweatpants using magic and he dried himself without using magic. When he went to the bed Alec in his sleep came near Magnus and hugged him tightly. He was sleep talking. 

"Don't go" "

I'm not going anywhere my angel" 

Magnus kissed Alec's forehead. He thought about how everything changed since the day he met Alec. He had nothing before now he has Alexander. His Max and Rafe. A family for himself. And love he never received. Magnus looked at snoring Alec who's head was on his chest. He kissed Alec's head one more time and slowly he also fell asleep. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND THAT WAS THE END. So how was it? Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments highly appreciated


End file.
